Стандарты ГТН
Стандарты Газотермического напыления Европейские: 1 EN 657 Thermal spraying - Terminology, classification 2 EN ISO 14923 Thermal spraying - Characterization and testing of thermally sprayed coatings 3 EN 14616 Thermal spraying - Recommendations for thermal spraying 4 EN 15311Thermal spraying - Components with thermally sprayed coatings - Technical supply conditions 5 EN 14665 Thermal spraying - Thermally sprayed coatings - Symbolic representation on drawings 6 EN ISO 17836 Thermal spraying - Determination of the deposition efficiency for thermal spraying 7 EN 1395 Thermal spraying - Acceptance inspection of thermal spraying equipment 8 EN 1395-1Thermal spraying - Acceptance inspection of thermal spraying equipment - Part 1: General requirements 9 EN 1395-2 Thermal spraying - Acceptance inspection of thermal spraying equipment - Part 2: Flame spraying including HVOF 10 EN 1395-3 Thermal spraying - Acceptance inspection of thermal spraying equipment - Part 3: Arc spraying 11 EN 1395-4Thermal spraying - Acceptance inspection of thermal spraying equipment - Part 4: Plasma spraying 12 EN 1395-5 Thermal spraying - Acceptance inspection of thermal spraying equipment - Part 5: Plasma spraying in chambers 13 EN 1395-6 Thermal spraying - Acceptance inspection of thermal spraying equipment - Part 6: Manipulator systems 14 EN 1395-7 Thermal spraying - Acceptance inspection of thermal spraying equipment - Part 7: Powder feed systems 15 EN ISO 14922-1 Thermal spraying - Quality requirements of thermally sprayed structures - Part 1: Guidance for selection and use 16 EN ISO 14922-2 Thermal spraying - Quality requirements of thermally sprayed structures - Part 2: Comprehensive quality requirements 17 EN ISO 14922-3 Thermal spraying - Quality requirements of thermally sprayed structures - Part 3: Standard quality requirements 18 EN ISO 14922-4 Thermal spraying - Quality requirements of thermally sprayed structures - Part 4: Elementary quality requirements 19 EN 13214 Thermal spraying - Thermal spray coordination - Tasks and responsibilities 20 EN 15311Thermal spraying – Components with thermally sprayed coatings – Technical supply conditions 21 EN 15339-1Thermal spraying - Safety requirements for thermal spraying equipment - Part 1: General requirements 22 EN 15339-2Thermal spraying - Safety requirements for thermal spraying equipment - Part 2: Gas control units 23 EN 15339-3 Thermal spraying — Safety requirements for thermal spraying equipment Part 3: Torches for thermal spraying and their connection and supply units 24 EN 15339-4 Thermal spraying — Safety requirements for thermal spraying equipment Part 4: Gas and liquid fuel supply 25 EN 15339-5 Thermal spraying — Safety requirements for thermal spraying equipment Part 5: Powder and wire feed units 26 EN 15339-6 Thermal spraying - Safety requirements for thermal spraying equipment - Part 6: Spray booth, Handling system, Dust collection, Exhaust system, Filter 27 EN 15648 Thermal spraying - Component related procedure qualification 28 EN 582 Thermal spraying. Determination of tensile adhesive strength 29 EN 15340 Thermal spraying - Determination of shear load resistance of thermally sprayed coatings 30 EN ISO 14920 Thermal spraying - Spraying and fusing of self-fluxing alloys 31 EN 13507 Thermal spraying - Pre-treatment of surfaces of metallic parts and components for thermal spraying 32 EN ISO 12690 Thermal spraying ― Thermal spray coordination ―Tasks and responsibilities 33 EN ISO 14921 Thermal spraying - Procedures for the application of thermally sprayed coatings for engineering components 34 EN ISO 17834 Thermal spraying - Coatings for protection against corrosion and oxidation at elevated temperatures 35 EN ISO 2063 Thermal spraying - Metallic and other inorganic coatings - Zinc, aluminum and their alloys 36 EN ISO 14924 Thermal spraying - Post-treatment and finishing of thermally sprayed coatings 37 EN 15520 Thermal spraying - Recommendations for constructional design of components with thermally sprayed coatings 38 EN 1274 Thermal spraying - Powders - Composition, technical supply conditions 39 EN ISO 14919 Thermal spraying - Wires, rods and cords for flame and arc spraying - Classification - Technical supply conditions 40 EN ISO 14918 Thermal spraying - Approval testing of thermal sprayers Категория:Напыление Категория:Покрытия